


An Army of Two

by wallacepark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil Power Couple Barry and Iris from another earth, F/M, Iris and e-17 Iris interactions, Multi, Speedster Iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacepark/pseuds/wallacepark
Summary: Iris-Ann West from Earth-17 has a plan to save her people and to do that she will need the powers of a team on another Earth. She and her husband Barry Allen conspire a way for her to travel to Earth-1 and conquer it, bringing the Fast Man and his friends to their knees.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I named Earth-17 Iris, Iris-Ann to make it easier and less confusing for you because I will have a lot of interaction between both Irises. 
> 
> Don't let this flop, it's one of my better fic ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris-Ann West from Earth-17 has a plan to save her people and to do so she'll need the powers of the multiverse. Her and her husband Barry Allen conspire a way to get her to Earth-1 and bring the Fastest Man and his puny friends to their knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named earth-17 Iris, Iris-Ann so it's easier and less confusing for you since I will be having a lot of interactions between both Irises.

 

 

It is almost complete. The computer screen shows the number 89% in large. It's about time, She thinks. They're close now.

"Open the grid, I'll prepare to open the singularity portal." She orders the man at the desk. He turns around with a raised eyebrow, the lengthy scar above it shortening.

"Are you sure about this? There's a possibility of you completely disintegrating by travelling that far into another dimension." He tells her. She sighs when she catches the ever concerned look in his eyes. She doesn't blame him, she'd feel the same if he was in her position.

"What other plan do we have?" She asks rhetorically but much to her dismay he answers.

"Dinah, she's a Inter-Dimensional-Crosser, she can get both of us there safe."

She steps towards him slowly. She analyses him, he's scared - he's never scared, of anything. "What are you afraid of my love?"

He's unable to meet her eyes so he focuses on the space between them. He shakes his head. "You do this and I could lose you and have no way of getting you back." The shorter woman raises her hand and softly places it on his cheek in comfort, his face a stark contrast against her darker skin.

"We will not lose each other, my love. And we will not lose this war." She releases her hand then steps back. "It's been almost four years since  Zoom was defeated. For a speedster that's like eternity. For years we sat on our asses hoping for a man from a world light years away to save this planet and now he's gone."

"We'll find another way, a way that doesn't kill the love of my life."  His voice gravels and his jaw clenches. Stepping towards the awfully tall man she holds his fisted hand to calm him down.

"Zolomon had promised peace to our people, away from all the humans targeting us. He was unable to keep his promise so I shall rise to fulfill that promise to our people." Swiftly getting onto her tip toes she tries (and fails) to meet him face to face, so he hunches down to her with his hands secure on her waist.  "The multiverse better be prepared, a new conqueror is coming and she's bringing chaos."

The couple bring their heads together one last time. She whispers to him, "I will be back for you when I know it's safe there." He nods. "I love you."

"I love you."

She pulls him into an intimate kiss, lips intertwined and her fingers against his neck - feeling his pulse in them. They become one in that.

When they pull apart she turns around and whooshes away in the speed of light, a trail of blue lightning following her. In less than a split second she was back standing in front of the man, wearing a dark electric blue leather suit.

"Love the new upgrades," He says motioning to the glass eye piece in her mask. "I have no clue where you even got the time to improve your suit."

"These are custom nano-googles, they're able to adapt to almost all earths - giving me face-reading scans, body scans, maps and a whole lot of other stuffs." She demonstrates by turning it on causing the glasses to tint a light blue. "It also holograms so I can work it personally." She says with a shrug, "We've been sitting on our asses for too long, I had to do something to pass the time. I upgraded your suit too."

He groans playfully. "Oh, babe you know I don't fuck with suits. It's just not my style."

"Well, you'll love this one." She rolls her eyes at his childishness when he scrunches up his nose then says, "I guess this is it."

He nods. "I guess so. Good luck, stay safe out there Iris-Ann."

"I'll see you in a flash, Barry." She winks then turns and speeds away into the grid. _"Remember; when I travel through the dimensional-space I won't be able to stay in contact with you. Barry you'll have to take the Base and make sure NAET Forces * don't infiltrate the command centre."_  She says into the coms.

_"I got it babe."_

Iris-Ann nods, standing in the middle of the grid centre. Her nano-googles write the time and speed she needs in order to open the portal to the next dimensions. No pressure, she thinks as she stretches to ready herself.

 _"You ready Iris?"_  

"Yes."

 _"Then run, Iris-Ann. Run."_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAET Forces* is the National Administration of Extra Terrestrial Forces. It's basically like ARGUS and SHIELD except they're more dangerous and they want to put down ET's and Metahumans. 
> 
> pronounced NATE Forces


	2. New Earth, New Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris-Ann gets to earth one and is already wreaking havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iris-ann and Iris interact

Iris-Ann puts on the new cream jacket and pulls her hair from beneath it. Staring down at the reflection from the mirror she thinks about the last time she was able to dress like she deserved and look good. Her Bodycon dark purple dress stops right at her knees where her black boots then starts.

She isn't going to lie, she looks good. Amazing in fact. Barry would definitely agree if he was here with her.

The thought of being over 15 dimensions away from her husband put an ache in her heart. She wonders what he was doing right now. He's probably getting food for the refugees. He always does that in the evenings.

Shaking her head she disperses the thought of her husband and tries to focus on her mission. Which at the moment is trying to fit in with the new Earth she has arrived on.

"Ma'am, is there anything else you need?" Iris-Ann turns around to meet the owner of the voice. It is the cute girl who worked at the store she is buying from.

Iris-Ann smiles, "Nope. Just this outfit." She reaches into her purse and draws out a credit card then hands it to the girl. _Chelsa_ looks down at the card to examine it.

She looks back at Iris-Ann with furrowed eyebrows. "Bobby McClain?"

"Oh, that's my daddy - I lost my card whilst travelling. He was so kind to give me his to buy myself an outfit for tonight's dinner party. It's so important." Iris-Ann lies. She couldn't stay in her suit all day and she had no money to buy herself something, good thing she happened to 'bump' into a rich man outside of a restaurant earlier.

Chelsa smiles then swipes the card to pay. "Well, have a good night."                                                           

"You too."  Iris-Ann takes back the card and receipt with a pseudo smile then turns to walk out.

Taking out the brand new shades she puts them then takes the quickest route to her destination, guided by the chip contacts in her eyes.

* * *

 

"Goodnight, Scott! Have a lovely night." Iris says to the dark man getting into his car. He waves and shoots a goodbye her way before getting in and driving off.

Just before she unlocks her car door her phone begins to ring in her pocket. Once she takes it out a smile forms on her smile when she sees the picture of her husband. "Hey baby,"

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was almost perfect. I forgot how fun it was just to do something non-metahuman related for once. Though I wish Linda didn't take a break, we  could've had the best time together."

Barry chuckles into the phone. "Well you can't blame her, last time you two did a case you almost died trying to stop the biggest criminal lord."

Iris rolls her eyes. "It was a onetime thing. Plus, now with Amunet behind bars we're getting more recognition and better cases. She's missing out."

"That's amazing, but I wish you took time off too, we've been through a lot the past few months. You deserve to relax." Barry tells her but knowing her answer he changes the topic before she gets the chance. "I'm grocery shopping at the moment so is there anything you need?"

"Some caviar, Pancake Batter,  oh and maple & pecan plaits for breakfast tomorrow. You have the list right? cause everything's on there."

The line was silent for a moment and then Barry cleared his throat. "I'll call you back babe. See you later." Iris chuckles and says she loves him before hanging up.

Iris reached out to unlock her car when a voice calling her name stopped her. Turning around she saw a female figure in the shadows. "Excuse me? Who is it?"

The figure exits the shadows and the lights from the street shine onto her face. Iris is shocked to see herself standing only five feet away. Had it not been for the different outfit she would definitely believe that a mirror was put in the middle of the pavement.

For a second Iris completely forgets about doppelgangers from other parallel universes but she quickly returns to reality. "Hi, Earth Two Iris." It really does feel weird talking to someone with the same face and identity as her.  She can't imagine how the team has been doing it all this time so naturally.

Iris-Ann chuckles almost mockingly with a shake of her head. "Hello Iris West of Earth One."

Iris hears the patronizing in her voice and raising her guard in case of anything. Barry had told her about her doppelganger on Earth two, about how verily guarded and serious she was with other people. "What er, what are you doing here? Do you need help on something?"

A small almost undetected smirk appears on her face. "Something like that." She removes her hands from the pockets of her jacket and tilts her head. "So what are you? I've been to the other earths to see my competition. Some were pretty tough, the ruler of Atlantis, crimelord, superheroes, a Justice League member and even a Wonder Woman on Earth 5."

Before Iris could answer what seemed like a harsh comment, Iris-Ann looked over at the News building and let out a patronizing chuckle. "Central City Picture News huh? I mean you must have something other than just this career right?"

"Actually, I - " Iris stops herself before she reveals anything about the Flash Team. Iris is not digging this version of herself. Why was she such a bitch?

"Good thing you'll have some sort of use to me."  Before Iris can even blink Iris-Ann flashes over to her but lucky she is able to duck her punch. Iris knees her in the stomach and quickly draws out the hand gun from her bag and pointed it at her parallel version.

When Iris-Ann sees the gun she chuckles. "You're a fighter. Good to know every Iris West can hold up their own."

Iris stays alert on her small steps. "Stay where you are. Who are you? Tell me!" Iris-Ann rolls her eyes. "Hey! Look at me, what do you want? Why the hell are you here?-"

Iris-Ann speeds over and takes the gun in a millisecond then bashes the base of it against Iris' head.  She catches her as she goes limp and unconscious. "I'm here for the Flash."


	3. Held Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris-Ann has Iris captive in a dark cellar but what is she planning to do with her? Is she the endgame or just an obstacle in her path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Iris-Ann and Iris interactions and Iris-Ann and Barry in the end

Iris grimaces as she lifts her heavy heads and tries to open her eyes. When she opens her eyes she's greeted by complete darkness. She groans as she straightens her back and looks around. Her hands are tied around the wooden pillar against her back. They ache from the tightness of the plastic seals.

In the corner of her eyes she can see dim lights flickering back and forth. She turns and see the other Iris standing across the room using what looked like a hologram computer coming out of a small box on the table.

"Hey! Where am I? What am I doing here?" She tries to shout out to her but her voice was soft from the dehydration, her throat rasp and dry.

"Neither of those questions actually matter at the moment sweetheart."

"Don't sweetheart me! Tell why the hell you're keeping me here? How long have I been here?"

Iris-Ann huffs in annoyance then walks from the hologram and closer to her prisoner. "Don't be dramatic, you've only been out for an hour.-"

"Please,.. Just let me go."

Iris-Ann leans against the pillar in front of Iris with her arms crossed, head tilted and a pout on her lips. "That's just not an opinion, I need you to stay here."

In taking a deep shaky breath Iris looks up at the woman wearing her face. "Listen, Iris you don't have to do this. I can get you whatever you need, if you just let me go."

She scoffs. "It's really weird hearing you say your own name don't you think? Call me Iris-Ann, that's my birth name."

"uh- Ok-Okay?" Iris agrees reluctantly confused at her tone. It's almost as if she was unbothered that she kidnapped someone.  "What do you want? I can get it for you."

"I don't know if you have the ' _don't trust strangers_ ' policy here but where I'm from, we don't easily trust random people - even if they have our faces." Iris-Ann tells her. "You're in this position because of that Iris."

Iris arches her neck back to rest her head against the pillar. "What are you really doing here?" Her voice now vacant of the soft helpful tone it had a few seconds ago. She was held captive by her parallel universe self, who from where she's sitting seemed less than friendly. The last thing Iris-Ann deserved was counterfeit kindness.

"I need your life Iris and since you'll be useful later on, I can't kill you sadly - so here we are. " Iris-Ann bends over to meet her eye to eye. "You'll just sit tight and enjoy the show." She turns around and presses a button on her watch. Iris sees her eyes light up at the rims of her irises.

The box on the table shoots out a hologram onto the wall in front of Iris and she sees herself sitting there tied up. She can only assume whatever is in Iris-Ann's eyes is recording everything.

"Don't say I haven't hospitalized you, I just gave you a free cable network of your life. Think of it as watching the Kardashians." Iris-Ann says with a fake smile.

"Good to hear you have the Kardashians on your earth too." Iris mutters sarcastically. "You know,  whatever you're doing, we're going to stop you before you even start. My team and I faced people like you before, people brave enough to show their faces in our timeline."

Iris-Ann raises an eyebrow. "How are they going to stop me if they don't know something's wrong?"

Closing  her eyes Iris takes a deep breath. She knows this impostor will try to take over her life and infiltrate the team. Whatever she has up her sleeve, it isn't good and it's more dangerous knowing the team will never see it coming. "You aren't the first to try that either. In the end they all lost, to _my_ team. This time won't be much different either."

Her jaw clenches as Iris-Ann stands up straighter, eyes deadly penetrating the comfort of Iris. "I guess a change is a good thing then."

* * *

 

She looks around the large facility with confusion. Iris-Ann had used her computer to hack into the satellite and track down the speedster  of Central City, also famously known as The Flash. There's two speedster (not including herself) but The first one lead her straight to the STAR Laboratory .  

It was a tacky big museum which apparently used to be a laboratory that created the big Particle Accelerator explosion which then caused the creation of metahumans.

For a museum the place sure didn't have any security. She takes the elevator up to the main floor. When the door opens she's immediately met by the familiar face of her husband,... well at least not her Barry. She puts on the largest smile she could form and says, "Hi!"

"Hey,"

She exits the elevator and walks past him then turns to face him. "Nice museum."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Thanks?"

She can tell he's confused but at what she didn't know. "I'm Iris by the way." He chuckles this time as he takes her hand and walks closer to her.

"I know... I'm your husband." He flips her hand around to showcase their rings but frowns when he doesn't see hers. "Where - is your ring?"

Iris-Ann didn't expect that. Not only is she married to Barry on her earth but this earth too. How did she not think of that. "I- went home, I was showering so I took it off, must've forgotten to put it back on I guess."

"Iris, how many times are you going to do this? Ever since I told you about what happened on earth-2, this little act as been the start of 5% of our conversations."

"No it hasn't." She says, playing along. He gives her an obviously unbelievable response before pulling her closer and kissing her.

It feels foreign to Iris-Ann yet so familiar. These are the lips of her partner but she knows it's not him. Her Barry has always been the one to kiss with passion, the type of passion that is expected of a couple in their last moment together. Like he wants to remember her lips if anything happens.

This Barry however kisses like he has all the time in the world. And he does, he's a speedster just like her. She can feel his buzzing electricity in him just by the touch of her fingers on his neck.

Iris-Ann would keep kissing him if he didn't feel so foreign to her. She knows her Barry is waiting, this one is just a pawn on her chess board.

She pulls away with a soft smile. He pecks her lips again eagerly then grins. "I love you." The way he says this makes her think there's something more to their relationship than she thought. He seems like he's never been happier in his life. He probably hasn't.

"I love you."  

**Author's Note:**

> NAET Forces is the National Administrations of Extra Terrestrial Forces. It's like ARGUS and SHIELD. Pronounced NATE.


End file.
